Attack on Boralis
|date=8 December 2551 |place=Boralis |result= victory : All landed killed : destroyed : destroyed : secured |side1= Unified Earth Government |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1= 2 Unnamed Arjun-A414 Richard-077 Dominic-094 |commanders2= Unnamed ( ) |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=3 s 82 :1 1 1 |forces2=99 :2 :2 1 AA gun 1 corvette |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=78 killed 3 wounded |casual2=All forces lost |casual3= |casual4= }} The Attack on Boralis was a military strike conducted by the against the top-secret installation on Boralis that was located in a valley. Prelude The human colony Exgelia was falling to a invasion. During the battle, the UNSC managed to capture a from a Covenant structure. The power module was then taken off-planet in a to a research facility on the planet Boralis. However, Covenant forces aboard a observed the UNSC bringing the power module to the prowler and pursued. The attack at bay. }}Possessing superior technology, the Covenant corvette arrived on Boralis before the prowler did, and immediately deployed a less than two hundred meters away from the installation of the planet, preventing the UNSC from dropping reinforcements by . With no other option, the UNSC aboard the prowler delivered the power module in a . The UNSC forces on the the surface were able to recover the power module without interference. The only company of at the installation, led by Arjun-A414, soon faced an attack of continuous of . Although the UNSC was outnumbered, the exceptional sniping skill effectively kept elites away from the facility. Arrival of Rick-077 and Dom-094 . }}Rick-077 and Dom-094, who were stationed on Edis, a planet in the same solar system as Boralis, soon arrived at the installation in drop pods from a Paris-class frigate. This was the ' first battle in the then-new . Overestimating the strength of his shields, Rick charged into a cluster of five elites, sustaining multiple wounds and a forestock swing of a , knocking him unconscious. Before the elites could continuously shoot at Rick's unconscious body, they were forced to turn their attention to Dom-094 and a fireteam of ODSTs, and were subsequently killed. Rick-077 was immediately rushed into the installation for medical treatment. Dom-094, however, was able to kill six elites before suffering a concussion caused by a that grazed the side of his scalp. The ODSTs were able to draw the elites' attention, saving the SPARTAN from receiving a death blow. Meanwhile, Arjun-A414 effortlessly scored continuous kills with his , as any elite in his sight was killed almost instantly. Unfortunately, a Sangheili managed to seek out Arjun-A414 and incapacitate him by grazing him across the abdomen with his . Destroying the anti-aircraft cannon against a pair of elites }} When Rick-077 recovered, he ran across the side of the valley towards the anti-aircraft cannon. On his way, he near-simultaneously destroyed a and killed another elite by making use of . Rick-077 successfully made it to the anti-aircraft gun, killed a single elite that was guarding it, and emptied his weapons the gun's heat vent, neutralizing it. Before the SPARTAN could leave the base of the structure, however, another elite discovered him and the two traded melee blows. The elite was killed, while Rick-077 was left barely alive. Cleaning up In orbit, the frigate were able to destroy the corvette, halting all Covenant reinforcements. After recovering from his head wound, Dom-094 was able to kill five elites with little trouble, but he was grazed by the energy sword of a sixth. The SPARTAN was once again saved by the distraction of ODSTs, allowing him to finish the elite off. As the last elite, a , was fleeing to cover, Dom-094 was able to pick him off with his . Aftermath Arjun-A414 and Rick-077 were recovered, and all SPARTAN-IIs were immediately hospitalized.